Gossip Girls
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-The Sign Of Three. Autour d'un café, Mary et Janine parlent de la relation fusionnelle qu'entretiennent John et Sherlock.


Sommaire : Post-The Sign Of Three. Autour d'un café, Mary et Janine parlent de la relation fusionnelle qu'entretiennent John et Sherlock.

Pairing : John/Sherlock (même si techniquement ils ne sont pas là lol )

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : fait légèrement référence à l'une de mes fics où une danse a été partagée entre John et Sherlock lors du mariage. ('People Might Talk... That's What People Do!' )

XXXXX

_**Gossip Girls. **_

XXXX

Mary observa tranquillement Janine revenir du bar avec leurs commandes.

Lorsque Janine l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour savoir si elle était disponible pour sortir boire un verre, Mary avait sauté sur l'occasion.

La vie maritale avait de très bons côtés mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir un peu sortir de la maison. Ça et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Janine. Depuis le mariage en fait.

-Madame Watson est servie !

La blonde sourit de la blague de son amie.

-Merci Janine.

-Alors comment ça va ? Pas trop malade avec le bébé ?

Instinctivement l'infirmière porta la main à son ventre, ayant encore du mal à croire à la nouvelle.

-Non ça va, les nausées ne se font pas trop sentir encore. Et toi ? Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

La brune fronça son joli nez, réfléchissant.

-Oh tu sais la routine, le boulot…

Mary lui sourit, espiègle.

-Et les amours ?! Si je me rappelle bien, tu étais plutôt bien entourée au mariage….

Janine rougit légèrement au sous-entendu.

-Oui. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait de bons développements de ce côté-là….

Mary haussa un sourcil curieux.

-Oh ?!

Elle détailla alors longuement son amie, avant d'arriver à une drôle de conclusion.

-Non !? Toi et Sherlock !?

La brune osa un sourire angélique et ravi.

-Et oui….

Les deux jeunes femmes sirotèrent leurs boissons dans un silence tranquille.

-Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Ah. Mary ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise.

Si la jolie brune vivait quelque chose avec le détective, d'une façon ou d'une autre John allait venir dans la conversation.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

Janine se racla la gorge et détourna un peu le regard avant de commencer.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Sherlock et John ?!

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, Mary explosa de rire devant la question formulée si timidement.

-Ah. Ça te l'a fait à toi aussi alors !?

La brune haussa les épaules.

-C'est juste qu'ils ont l'air proche. Vraiment très, très proche et qu'avec la danse qu'ils ont partagé à votre mariage….

Les deux femmes se souvinrent, avec une pointe de nostalgie, de la danse curieusement intime que les deux hommes avaient partagée ce soir-là.

-Tu sais, j'ai connu John à l'époque où il pensait que Sherlock était mort. Et je me posais déjà des questions…

Janine, sourit un peu forcée.

-Lorsque j'ai approché Sherlock à ce sujet il a refusé de me donner une véritable réponse.

Les yeux de Mary s'agrandirent.

-Tu as parlé à Sherlock de _**ça**_ ?!

-Oui.

-Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu te répondre ! John se referme dès que j'aborde la question !

Curieuse et maladroite, la brune pressa son amie.

-Et toi, tu crois que tous les deux… qu'ils…

Cela amusait grandement Mary de voir Janine chercher un terme qui pourrait correspondre.

-… Qu'ils ont dansé plus qu'une valse au mariage ?!

Elle fût reconnaissante à Mary de la tirer de ce faux pas.

-Oui, voilà !

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais tendance à dire que oui, vu la manière dont ils se comportent tous les deux.

-Et le discours de Sherlock au mariage… C'était…

-Une déclaration, je sais.

-Et tu n'es pas… un peu jalouse ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-Non. Pourquoi je le serai ? J'ai toujours su que Sherlock était une grande part de la personne qu'est devenue John.

Janine regarda la jeune femme, admirative.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas dire avoir l'esprit aussi ouvert.

Mary osa un éclat de rire et un clin d'œil.

-Oh crois-moi, si ton histoire avec Sherlock dure, tu apprendras !

La jeune brune sirota tranquillement avant de répondre.

-Tu crois qu'il ne me fera pas passer avant ? Jamais ? Peu importe le temps que l'on aura passé ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

-C'est ce qu'il se passe entre John et toi ? John fait passer Sherlock _**avant**_ toi !?

-Pas toujours, et beaucoup moins depuis le mariage mais tu dois comprendre Janine que pour Sherlock la chose la plus importante c'est son travail et la personne la plus importante c'est John.

Janine fini son verre avant de faire une moue dépitée.

-Tu as le don pour m'encourager dans mes relations amoureuses tu sais !

-Je suis désolée, je préfère juste être honnête avec toi. C'est mieux si tu t'engages en sachant où tu mets les pieds, non ?

-Oui, c'est préférable en tout cas. Et après tout ça tu me dis que tu n'es pas sûre qu'ils aient été amants par le passé !?

-Ce sont des hommes et le sujet est épineux….

-Bien. Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour faire tourner la tête de notre charmant détective !

Mary ria de bon cœur.

-Pour ça j'te souhaite bon courage !

Janine se leva et répliqua très joyeusement.

-Ce n'est pas du courage qu'il me faut mais de la persévérance ! Et je suis très motivée !

-Je n'en doute pas !

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise.

-Passe le bonjour à John de ma part !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Et toi, amuse-toi bien !

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai en tête !

Cette fois-ci ce fût Janine qui fût à l'origine du clin d'œil. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette complicité avec Mary et soulagée d'avoir pu aborder ce si délicat sujet.

Mary ne l'avait pas réellement rassurée mais elle n'avait rien dit qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait déjà.

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson étaient peut-être aussi liés que des siamois mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans la vie de Sherlock.

Janine se sourit à elle-même, contente de la, bonne, décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

XXXXX


End file.
